


Prece

by Supernnova



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: #StSRarepairWeek2020 #SagaXShaka, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26832715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernnova/pseuds/Supernnova
Summary: Decifravam-se, sem contudo se concluírem, deixando espaço para o amanhã, sem pressa de rematar o que deveria ser desbravado cotidianamente.A rotina era uma prece
Relationships: Gemini Saga/Virgo Shaka
Kudos: 5





	Prece

**Author's Note:**

> Fic feita especialmente para o Saint Seiya Rarepair 2020
> 
> Saga X Shaka
> 
> #dia1: rotina diária /daily routine

A rotina era uma prece. Ao menos para Shaka.

Após o retorno à vida concedido por uma reunião de divindades, com a intercessão de Atena, os tempos de paz se faziam presentes e para a maior parte da elite dourada tal paz demonstrava-se enfadonha. Não que desgostassem de ter sua missão enfim cumprida, o problema estava na repetição banal diária. Oh, sim! Os santos sofriam de tédio. Mas não Virgem. O defensor do sexto templo cultivava real apreço pelos ritos simples que repetiam-se diariamente. A rotina era sua oração. Dedicava-a ao cosmos, ao universo, a plenitude de todo e qualquer estado da matéria.

A rotina era um prece. Ao menos para Shaka

Em verso e prosa suas mãos preparavam o desjejum de todas as manhãs e cuidavam das plantas que cultivava em sua varanda, na parte habitável de seu templo. Geralmente, em seguida, rumava ao décimo terceiro templo, para cumprir com seu papel de conselheiro do Santuário, junto à Atena e seu atual Grande Mestre, o cavaleiro de Áries, Mu. Então, retornava à Virgem. Seus ouvidos atentavam-se para o canto dos pássaros e o som das músicas que apreciava enquanto preparava o almoço, bem como para o barulho característico dos sinos dos ventos pendurados em sua janela, que tilintavam em todo entardecer. Permitia-se descortinar os olhos para contemplar uma boa leitura, admirar o arrebol tingir todo o santuário de vermelho e laranja e dedicar um tempo a assistir sua gata de três cores que havia adotado, em suas seções de peripécias diárias pelas dependências de Virgem. Inalava o perfume de seu chá, do canteiro de plantas ou dos biscoitos de canela que assava ao fim do dia, que eram degustados em igual adoração ao dom de ter todos os sentidos capazes de captar o mundo ao seu redor. E tudo se repetia. Sentia-se grato.

A rotina era um prece. Ao menos para Shaka.

E ele não precisava de mais nada.

Ou precisava?

Sentiu o cosmo conhecido aproximar-se, subindo as escadarias de seu templo. Encontrava-se retirando uma fornada de biscoitos recém assados e não pôde evitar sorrir. Spica, a gata tricolor que o assistia em cima da bancada, saltou graciosamente, dirigindo-se ligeira para a entrada da área habitável, recebendo o santo que ali chegava, esfregando seu corpinho peludo em suas pernas e dando-lhe cabeçadas de afeto. Ao que tudo indicava, todos os habitantes da sexta casa cultivavam estima e bem-querer pelo homem que acabava de voltar da arena de treinamento, onde era responsável por cuidar dos aspirantes a cavaleiros do Santuário.

A voz possante, que sempre fora agradável aos ouvidos de Virgem, desde que este era seu conselheiro em épocas passadas, encheu o templo com seu vigor.

— Boa noite, Shaka!

— Boa noite, Saga – respondeu cordial, ofertando-lhe um breve sorriso, antes de voltar-se para o balcão da cozinha novamente.

Para o santo de Gêmeos, a nova chance de vida não poderia ser graça maior. Ainda que encabeçasse a lista dos “entediados pela paz”, de nada se queixava. Muito pelo contrário, agarrava a oportunidade de mostrar-se valoroso e leal aos seus. Pela manhã, dividia com Aiolos, o santo de Sagitário, a supervisão e treinamento da tropa de Atena, que deveria estar sempre preparada, mesmo em tempos de paz, à tarde voltava à Gêmeos, onde compartilhava algum tempo com seu irmão e geralmente jantavam juntos. Então, à noite, deixava a proteção do terceiro templo aos cuidados de Kanon e subia até Virgem, onde habitualmente seu guardião lhe aguardava com algum mimo de aparência apetitosa e lhe preparava um chá. Se alguém lhe dissesse há anos atrás que compartilharia da rotina do austero e reservado guardião da casa de número seis, certamente pensaria tratar-se de uma piada de mal gosto, mas ali estava, o homem que aparentemente só pertencia ao que era divino, pertencendo a ele, tão mundano, tão errôneo, tão palpável e mortal. Ao olhar alheio, a relação de Virgem e Gêmeos poderia parecer a conjunção do divino e o diabólico, do impoluto e o maculado, todavia, não para ambos. Na convivência íntima e diária, despiam-se para além de suas vestes. Despiam-se de seus postos e suas alcunhas. Eram apenas dois homens, dois intelectos, duas maneiras muito distintas de ser a mesma coisa.

Saga aproximou-se do outro santo que, de costas para si, colocava a chaleira no fogo e punha os biscoitos em uma grade para que esfriassem um pouco. Seus longos fios loiros estavam presos em um coque displicente e sua nuca encontrava-se à mostra. Segurou a cintura delgada e distribuiu alguns beijos em seu pescoço, sentindo o corpo alheio vibrar em resposta. Shaka sentia uma revolução dentro de si, cada vez que Gêmeos se acercava ou tocava qualquer milímetro de suas formas. Não havia exceção, era uma rotina, um rito que seu corpo repetia. E definitivamente, Shaka não precisava de mais nada.

A noite igualmente seguia seu costume. Com suas xícaras nas mãos, sentavam-se ao chão da varanda, aproveitavam a brisa fresca e compartilhavam os acontecimentos de seus dias, com Spica fazendo revezamento de colo, ronronando satisfeita, a mais rotineira dentre os presentes. Igualmente não lhe faltava coisa alguma. Na cama, compartilhavam suas almas, a humanidade que habitava em cada um. Decifravam-se, sem contudo se concluírem, deixando espaço para o amanhã, sem pressa de rematar o que deveria ser desbravado cotidianamente. Nas ocasiões de maior esforço na arena, Shaka massageava o corpo de Saga, para aliviar-lhe a musculatura. Era um de seus momentos favoritos do dia. Dos ritos, um dos que mais se regozijava em repetir. Aproveitava para decorar cada curva da geografia na palma de suas mãos, construir o mapa de sua própria perdição com o tato, contar cada pequena cicatriz e marca, pontuar e somar a cada poro, multiplicar pela cadência da respiração e talvez chegar próximo à razão da equação celeste que punha a constelação do terceiro signo em suas mãos: seu. O único momento de prazer pleno que poderia equiparar-se era entregar-se aos caprichos da língua geminiana, a tão mal falada, que sabia tão bem fazer seu serviço de ter qualquer mundo ao seus pés com um movimentar de lábios, fosse como fosse. Nem todo discurso é composto de oratória. E aquele era definitivamente o mais eloquente, pois convencia Shaka a pertencer, a despeito de toda a insegurança que jamais confessaria em voz alta: a de não saber amar.

Eram um, mas eram cada um. Somavam-se, sem desapegar-se de suas individualidades. Não precisavam borrar ou definir limites, sabiam bem da extensão de cada um. Não havia a necessidade de dormirem abraçados, nem sequer ao mesmo tempo. Se Shaka adormecia e Saga ainda fazia suas anotações, tudo bem. Se Shaka despertasse antes e seguisse sua conhecida programação de tomar seu café e cuidar plantas antes de Gêmeos pôr-se de pé, tudo estava igualmente em harmonia. 

E repetiam, dia após dia, a mesma rotina, a mesma oração. Pois sim, a vida podia ser muito boa sob a ótica da simplicidade. Há todo amanhecer um universo novo era passível de descoberta, se dedicassem há cada dia um novo olhar para a mesma coisa. Talvez esta tenha sido uma das mais importantes lições para o santo de Gêmeos. Encontrar paz na repetição. Fechar os olhos para olhar com a alma, cerrar os lábios para falar com as mãos, abaixar os ouvidos para escutar com a intuição. Assim, uma descoberta nova se revelava entre o nascer de cada sol e o bailar de cada lua, como um tesouro escondido apenas para ser encontrado, presenteando os que permanecem junto ao tempo, com o novo em meio a cada tradição.

A rotina era uma prece. E Saga enfim aprendera a rezar. 


End file.
